cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Wynonna Earp (2016 series)
''Wynonna Earp'' (TV series; 2016 - ) Plot Summary Wyatt Earp's great-great-granddaughter (Melanie Scrofano) battles demons and other creatures. With her unique abilities and a posse of dysfunctional allies, she's the only thing that can bring the paranormal to justice. Male Deaths *Duncan Alexander (Episode 3.1: Blood Red and Going Down) *Shamier Anderson (Episodes 2.11: Gone as a Girl Can Get, 3.2: When You Call My Name) *Andreas Apergis (Episode 2.6: Whiskey Lullaby) *Ryan Belleville (Episode 1.8: Two-Faced Jack) *Jason Bendera (Episode 2.3: Gonna Getcha Good) *Stuart Bentley (Episode 2.6: Whiskey Lullaby) *Josh Bertwistle (Episode 1.12: House of Memories) *Greg Bryk (Episode 1.8: Two-Faced Jack) *Jerry Callaghan (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *Chris Casson (Episode 3.1: Blood Red and Going Down) *Wei Dave Chen (Episode 3.12: War Paint) *Tommy Clarke (Episode 1.12: House of Memories) *Joel Cochrane (Episode 2.5: Let's Pretend We're Strangers) *Tyrell Crews (Episode 1.5: Diggin' Up Bones) *Kevin Davey (Episode 3.2: When You Call My Name) *Randy Davison (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *Diego Diablo Del Mar (Episode 1.1: Purgatory) *Sam Duke (Episode 2.2: Shed Your Skin) *Kyle Durack (Episode 1.6: Constant Cravings) *Michael Eklund (Episodes 1.13: I Walk the Line, 3.9: Undo It, 3.12: War Paint) *Caleb Ellsworth-Clark (Episode 2.9: Forever Mine Nevermind) *Murray Farnell (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *Yemi George Jr. (Episode 1.2: Keep the Home Fires Burning) *Mark Ghanimé (Episode 2.7: Everybody Knows) *Christian Goutsis (Episode 1.5: Diggin' Up Bones) *Stephen R. Hart (Episode 1.2: Keep the Home Fires Burning) *David Haysom (Episode 1.2: Keep the Home Fires Burning) *Bobby Jerome Izat (Episode 3.3: Colder Weather) *Joel Jackshaw (Episodes 3.4: No Cure for Crazy, 3.5: Jolene) *Joris Jarsky (Episode 1.12: House of Memories) *Shaun Johnston (Episode 2.8: No Future in the Past) *Reamonn Joshee (Episode 2.12: I Hope You Dance) *Roger LeBlanc (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *Andrew Legg (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *C. Adam Leigh (Episode 1.11: Landslide) *David LeReaney (Episode 1.12: House of Memories) *Jesse Lipscombe (Episode 1.7: Walking After Midnight) *Ryan Luhning (Episode 3.11: Daddy Lessons) *Patrick MacEachern (Episode 1.1: Purgatory) *Billy MacLellan (Episode 2.4: She Ain't Right) *Jean Marchand (Episode 3.12: War Paint) *Keelan McAuley (Episode 3.2: When You Call My Name) *Brandon Jason Miller (Episode 3.8: Waiting Forever for You) *Robert Nogier (Episodes 1.1: Purgatory, 1.7: Walking After Midnight) *Jay Northcott (Episode 3.11: Daddy Lessons) *Jeffrey Olynek (Episode 1.6: Constant Cravings) *Braden Overwater (Episode 2.2: Shed Your Skin) *Zachary Parsons-Lozinski (Episode 1.9: Bury Me with My Guns On) *Ray Pearson (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *Sebastian Pigott (Episode 3.10: The Other Woman, 3.12: War Paint) *Andrew Martin Priestman (Episode 3.3: Colder Weather) *Nathan Pronyshyn (Episode 1.9: Bury Me with My Guns On) *Gord Rand (Episode 1.10: She Wouldn't Be Gone) *Tyler Reinhold (Episode 2.3: Gonna Getcha Good) *Luigi Riscaldino (Episode 1.4: The Blade) *Dylan Roberts (Episode 3.9: Undo It) *Michael Rolfe (Episode 1.1: Purgatory) *Christopher Rosamond (Episode 1.11: Landslide) *Tim Rozon (Episode 2.11: Gone as a Girl Can Get) *Peter Strand Rumpel (Episode 1.4: The Blade) *Jason Schneider (Episode 2.4: She Ain't Right) *Peter Skagen (Episode 1.3: Leavin' on Your Mind) *Pardeep Singh Sooch (Episode 3.1: Blood Red and Going Down) *Dimitri Vantis (Episode 3.2: When You Call My Name) *Dru Viergever (Episode 3.10: The Other Woman) *Neil Webb (Episode 1.11: Landslide) *Duff Zayonce (Episode 3.3: Colder Weather) Female Deaths *Karen Barker (Episode 1.4: The Blade) *Sasha Barry (Episode 1.8: Two-Faced Jack) *Christa Taylor Brown (Episodes 1.10: She Wouldn't Be Gone, 3.8: Waiting Forever for You) *Nicole Chartrand (Episode 1.7: Walking After Midnight) *Emily Dallas (Episode 3.11: Daddy Lessons) *Kate Drummond (Episode 2.5: Let's Pretend We're Strangers) *Stacie Harrison (Episode 1.12: House of Memories) *Meghan Heffern (Episode 2.12: I Hope You Dance) *Maureen Jones (Episode 2.4: She Ain't Right) *Dani Kind (Episode 2.12: I Hope You Dance) *Natalie Krill (Episode 1.13: I Walk the Line) *Clare McConnell (Episode 3.1: Blood Red and Going Down) *Zoie Palmer (Episode 3.5: Jolene) *Alex Paxton-Beesley (Episode 1.6: Constant Cravings) *Valerie Planche (Episode 1.6: Constant Cravings) *Natasha Prasad (Episode 3.1: Blood Red and Going Down) *Melanie Scrofano (Episode 3.9: Undo It) *Rachel Skarsten (Episode 2.1: Steel Bars and Stone Walls) *Karissa Strain (Episode 1.11: Landslide) *Katie Strain (Episode 1.11: Landslide) *Jamie Tognazzini (Episode 2.9: Forever Mine Nevermind) *Sarah Troyer (Episode 1.1: Purgatory) *Jennifer Rae Westley (Episode 1.4: The Blade) *Siobhan Williams (Episode 1.7: Walking After Midnight) Notes *Based on [[w:c:wynonnaearp:Wynonna Earp (comic book series)|the IDW Publishing comic book series Wynonna Earp]]. Category:TV Series Category:Canadian TV series Category:2016 TV series debuts Category:Sci-Fi Channel/Syfy TV series Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:Western Category:Adventure